


It's Always Grantaire

by pessimisticprose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Piningjolras, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras walks in on Grantaire masturbating and is a major fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Grantaire

    He has no right to be standing in the doorway watching this, but Enjolras can't help himself. It's Grantaire's fault for not locking his apartment and bedroom doors, and also his fault for finding the need to masturbate. That's how Enjolras justified his fascination with Grantaire's current sexual escapade. He's practically inviting someone to watch, and Enjolras has no problems with that. 

    Grantaire arches off of the bed, groaning softly. His hand is loosely wrapped around his cock, which is erect and (in Enjolras' opinion) massive. Grantaire is fucking _huge_.

    "Ungh, f-fuck," he sputters as he falls back onto his bed. Enjolras has that guilty feeling that he shouldn't be watching his friend do this, but _holy fucking shit it's so hot, how can he look away from something like this?_

    Truth is, Enjolras has walked in on three of his friends masturbating before Grantaire, and _none_ of them had this effect on him. He was annoyed with Courfeyrac, awkward with Cosette, and just plain appalled by Marius. Grantaire, though... If Enjolras is going to be the one who always walks in on his friends, he hopes it’s always Grantaire.

    Enjolras feels his pants tighten around his crotch. His entire body feels warmer than it should. His cock twitches when Grantaire allows a particularly obscene hiss to escape his lips and his thrusts into his hand pick up their pace. 

    Enjolras vaguely wonders what Grantaire is masturbating to, but got his answer in the name he cries a moment later. "Enjolras, shit. Fuck, fuck." 

    Enjolras lets out a little sigh and slips around the doorframe. He leans against the wall and slides a hand into his pants as Grantaire's noises become in increasingly more profane and arousing through the wall. Enjolras strokes himself quietly before deciding he'd rather have good masturbation material later. 

    He looks back through the open door and Grantaire is pumping up and down faster than he has been yet. His whimpers and moans are becoming desperate, and Enjolras knows he's close. He has the urge to stride over to the bed to finish off Grantaire himself, but he fights it off. 

    "Oh shit, oh shit. Fuck- Oooh." Grantaire arches again and he is coming. His mouth is wide open with his moan, his cheeks are flushed, and his hand is now covered in white. Enjolras has never seen him looking this wrecked, and he never wants to see him another way ever again.

    It takes a minute for Grantaire to recover. He breathes deeply and gets off of his bed, presumably to clean himself off. 

    Enjolras slips out the door. He can come back and get his headphones later. He grins to himself. 

    He masturbates to Grantaire for two months afterwards.


End file.
